Silent Seduction
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Written in response to GSRFO's SMUTFEST Challenge. This one is written for the 'NAUGHTY' option, but using the prompts from the 'Nice' option. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own CSI or any of the songs I use.**

**Written in response to GSRFO's Smutfest challenge. I've already written a fic for the ****nice**** option but now, using the same prompts, I'm attempting to write for the ****naughty**** option. Prompts: Silk, Pink & Diamonds.**

**Hope this is okay.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Enjoy!**

**Silent Seduction**

Stopping on the front porch I drop my two cases and pull on Hank's leash to stop him from crashing through the door. The dog looks back towards me with his tongue hanging out before lunging for the door again, headbutting it in his attempt to get inside the house.

"Hank." I growl. "No. You'll frighten her."

I know that he's just as anxious to be home as I am.

With one more tug Hank backs away from the door and sits his behind on my left foot, as if he understands what I've just said.

I'm just about to knock on the door when I hear music playing from somewhere inside. I rap on the door a little louder than I usually would and stand back to wait, but after a few moments I'm still standing alone on the porch.

She mustn't have heard me, although I'm not surprised, her music is so loud you'd think that she was in competition with some of the clubs on The Strip. She must be in an extremely good mood and I know why. In less than sixty minutes she's supposed to be leaving the house to collect me from the airport, unaware that I managed to wriggle onto an earlier flight.

Instead of standing on the porch like some crazy stalker for the next hour, I pull out my keys and unlock the door as I frantically try to keep a tight hold on Hank.

"Honey, I'm home..." I shout.

Again, I don't get a reply so I slowly step into the house, struggling to hold onto the leash and guide my two cases through the door at the same time. Usually I'd release Hank but if I do he'll charge straight towards the bedroom, where the music is playing, and cause my wife to have a mini heart attack.

Closing the door behind me and disposing of my two cases I slip out of my shoes and I lead Hank into the kitchen. I fill up a bowl of water for him, before commanding him to stay put. I don't even have the leash off him when he tries to bound away from me again.

"Hank!" I growl, scaring him and making him cower in the corner. "Stay!" I warn him and head towards the bedroom, knowing that Hank won't dare move again.

The door to the bedroom is ajar and I can see her shadow as she moves about inside the room. I slip my hand in the back pocket of my jeans to make sure the small box is still there and I move a little closer to lean against the door frame. Although I'm out of her line of sight, I can see her perfectly. She's sitting at her dresser wearing a white towel robe and I can just imagine what she's wearing underneath; small lacy underwear... or nothing. Oh please let her be wearing nothing.

In front of her is a pair of hair straighteners and a pile of make-up, she's already styled her hair and now she's playing with the many unidentifiable pots of powders and creams.

I don't know why she's fussing, I've told her many times that she doesn't need to wear make-up or have her hair straight or curly to impress me. She looks beautiful even at her worst, she'd even look beautiful wearing a binliner.

For a moment my mind wanders to an image of Sara wearing a nothing but a plastic bag and a pair of heels and I smile. I shake the picture from my head and make a mental note to mention it to her later.

I watch her as she looks at her reflection in the mirror and starts to apply some mascara. I hold in a small chuckle as she opens her mouth in a small 'o' and runs the brush carefully over her eyelashes. I wonder if any woman can apply mascara with her mouth closed. I know that Sara always has hers open, I love watching her apply make-up for special occasions. It fascinates me; she fascinates me, she applies it with such care and precision, using the same technique she uses when she's processing evidence from a crime scene.

Next she moves on to her lips, applying a touch of lip gloss before rubbing her lips together and puckering up, making a small pose in front of the mirror.

"Not to shabby." she smiles.

I groan a little and take a step away from the door, hoping that she didn't hear me.

A few minutes ago all I wanted was to feel Sara in my arms, but now I don't want to disturb her. I'm completely mesmerised with watching her and she has no idea.

As I take a step closer I see her step to the side and the music stops. I hold my breath, I'm scared to breathe incase she hears me. Craning my neck to see what she's doing I can see her iPod sitting in its docking station whilst she uses her finger to delicately scroll through her songs. She listens to the first ten seconds of one song, jiggling her ass to the beat, before moving onto the next one.

I grin. I have the best view.

I watch her move back to her dresser as a song starts to play. If I remember correctly this is her favourite song by Cher - One By One.

I watch as she lets the robe fall from her shoulders, revealing her wonderful almost naked body. All she's wearing is **pink** panties.

I swallow a growl and close my eyes tightly.

She starts singing seductively, as if she knows I'm here watching her. Her hips are swaying slowly from side to side, in sync with the music.

Suddenly my jeans are two sizes too small.

"_When you pray with every breath,  
You know that is free as the love you have  
Where does it end? It's too much for me to take"_

Her voice is so beautiful, and with the sensual lyrics and beat of the song... Wow.

"_There's no peace, You close your eyes,_

_I'm all out of truth, I'm out of alibis,  
Where does it end?  
It's too much for me to take"_

Oh god, I'm in trouble.

"_We're gonna love one another 'til morning comes,  
Seek the sweet salvation for what we've done,  
Give up resisting one by one,  
One by one"_

Swivelling her hips, she has her right hand below her stomach whilst she runs her left through her hair, round from the back of her neck and then down the front of her chest, slowly.

"_He gives a new kinda meaning to what I am,_

_I know that I could never love any other man,  
One of these days you'll understand,  
Understand"_

I don't need to, I can feel it, but I look down at the bulge in my pants.

I gulp.

Sara spins around quickly with a dazzling smile across her face.

She knows I'm watching her.

She's known all along.

I gulp again and step into the bedroom.

"_And his face his heaven sent,  
He makes me believe there must be something else,  
Where does it end? It's too much for me to take"_

Taking my face in her right hand, she gently caresses my bearded cheek. I tilt my face into her touch but she pulls her hand away.

Her hand slowly moves down my chest, down my stomach and down to my throbbing sex.

I groan loudly when she gives me a quick squeeze.

She grins.

"_I can feel the need in you,  
There isn't a thing I won't let you do,  
Where does it end? It's too much for me to take"_

She unzips my jeans and pops open the button.

I can't help myself, I press my arousal against her to relieve at least some of the pressure. My jeans are quickly pushed to the floor and I step out of them. The front of **silk**boxers are almost soaking wet, and I feel embarrassed that we haven't so much as kissed yet.

A wicked smile reaches up to her eyes.

"_We're gonna love one another 'til morning comes,  
Seek the sweet salvation for what we've done,  
Give up resisting one by one,  
One by one"_

I'm no longer breathing rationally, I'm almost gasping for air. I feel light headed; she's played me from the second I walked into the house.

I reach out to touch her but she moves behind me.

"_He gives a new kinda meaning to what I am"_

An animal is what she is; a tiger, a sleek and elegant tiger.

I feel her arms wrap around my waist. She slides her hands up the front of my shirt and then rips it open from the top.

I growl and try to turn around to face her but she stops me.

"_I know that I could never love any other man,"_

God help if any other man had her. She'd eat him alive. I can't even handle her, but I'm lucky that I'm the man who has her. I'm the one who'll be making love to her every day for the rest of my life.

"_One of these days you'll understand,  
Understand"_

I feel my shirt slip off my shoulders, just before her mouth comes into contact with my skin. Her hands are playing up my spine and across my shoulders as she places wet kisses to to all reachable skin.

My mind wanders to what I want to do to her. I want to make sweet, sweet love to her. I want to feel her fingers dance across every inch of my body. I want to feel her heat surrounding me.

And I want her to feel me inside her. I want to hear her scream out my name as I pound into her and give her everything I have, but the way things are going she'll be lucky if I make it through the rest of the song.

"_We're gonna love one another 'til morning comes,  
Sweet salvation for what we've done,  
Give up resisting one by one,  
One by one."_

Out loud she sings 'Give up resisting', so that's what I do.

I pull her around to face me and I attack her mouth with mine. I can taste her lipgloss, that's the only thing I can think of as this beautiful woman kisses me back with added heat. Her tongue runs along my lips and slips into my mouth whilst my fingers push her panties down her legs. Moving my fingers up to her centre I can feel that I'm not the only one who's 'turned on'.

I smile against her mouth and quickly run two fingers across her sensitivity.

She shudders and falls into me.

Wrapping my arms around her tightly I guide her onto the bed.

I can't remember losing my boxers but now I'm completely naked.

I can feel her fingers playing through my hair as we kiss urgently.

I move my mouth down to that tender spot on her neck, making her moan and dig her fingernails into my shoulders, and then I move down to her breasts. I suck her hardened right nipple into my mouth as I play with her left with my finger tips. She arches her back, begging me to suck harder, so I do.

"Giilll..." she pants.

I quickly kiss her left nipple and then work my mouth back up her body.

"Mouth..." she begs.

I comply and move to kiss lips.

Pressing myself harder against her, I make sure she's ready and I slowly penetrate her.

I groan, I can feel her tightening around me straight away, her walls sucking me into her; capturing me. I start to move, pushing in and pulling back slowly, but slow just won't cut it, not this time. My lips crush against hers and I thrust harder into her, praying that I don't hurt her.

She moans, informing me that she likes, and I can't hold back. I continue to kiss her whilst grinding my hips harder into her.

I know that I can't last.

I can feel sweat running down my spine.

I move my mouth from hers and look down at her beautiful face. Her eyes are glazed over and she looks so serene. She always gets this look when we're intimate, to anyone else it would like she's bored, but I know what that look means… It means that she's about ten seconds away from total vulnerability.

I watch her lick her lips and whimper.

And with one deep, final thrust I explode inside her.

She's in heaven.

We're in heaven together

She cries out in ecstasy and then I feel her heat all around me.

She lifts my face back to hers and we kiss throughout our climax.

After fifteen minutes or so I pull away from our make-out session. I reach down to the floor and fidget with my jeans until I find what I'm looking for. I decide that now is the right time to ask the question I've been thinking about for weeks. Now is the right time to ask the question I've been thinking about since I decided to move back to Vegas for good. I place the red velvet box on my chest and flick it open with my right hand.

"Marry me, Sara?"

I see her eyes open wide in shock at the sight of a blue **diamond** ring, but then she looks confused.

"We're..." she stammers, trailing off and lost for words.

I chuckle and kiss her head.

"I know that we're already married, but I want us to renew our vows. I want our family and friends to be there. And I want to show the world how much I love you. I know you probably think that there's not really a point because we live so far away but... I'm moving back to Vegas. We'll never have to spend another day apart." I whisper. "Please will you marry me again, Sara."

Her eyes fill with tears, and I worry incase she faints, but then she smiles.

"I... I will. I'll marry you again. I'd marry you every single day."

"I love you, Sara. Happy Valentines Day."

I reposition myself and remove the white gold and diamond ring from the box. Taking her left hand in mine, I lift it to my mouth and kiss her palm before slipping the ring onto her finger.

"You're really staying? For good?" she cries, finally allowing her tears to spill over.

"For good. I promise." I smile.

"Oh God, I love you. I love you so much."

I lean down and kiss her passionately.

We kiss and caress eachother until we fall asleep.

**THE END**

**I was going to make the song Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brothers and write their love making throughout the song, but this spilled out instead. **

**I did struggle with the smutty bit but... never mind. **

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Feel free to leave a review.**

**Lynne x**


End file.
